


The Challenge and The Consequence Part 5 and 6

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you challenge, be prepared for the consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge and The Consequence Part 5 and 6

                                                                                                     THE CONSEQUENCE

                                                                                                            PART FIVE

       The glorious intoxication of contentment flickered through the dimly lit loft, and Justin basked in the harmonic glow. He rode the euphoric aftermath of his orgasm like a comet among the stars and swore he could hear them singing a celestial hymn.  
  
       If he hadn't been restrained, he would have knelt in thanksgiving to the gay gods for sending this man to him—the man who showed him who he was, this teacher who taught him _what_ he was, and the lover who awakened his soul with that knowledge. But right now the man had to move before he suffocated under his weight. He rose as high as he could.

                                                                                              

     “Brian? Brian!”  
  
     “Hmm?”  
  
     “Get off”  
  
      A small noise came out like a muffled snort. “I can’t!”  
  
     What the fuck? Was he laughing? “What do you mean you can’t?”  
                      
                                                                                                                   * * *  
  
      Brian made a half-hearted attempt to get up. The chuckle he had tried to suppress bubbled up at the familiar stickiness between them. “ ‘Nothing you can do cause I’m stuck like glue to my guy!’ ”  
  
     “Cut it out! Move!”  
  
      _Some sense of humor._ With a dramatic sigh, he flipped over on his back, using a cuffed, outstretched arm as a pillow.  
  
     “Glad I can be of service to you.”  
  
      He didn't miss the grumble behind the words or the flexing bicep under his head. His captive wasn't pleased. He trailed a lazy finger from Justin’s breastbone to his wiry thatch and twirled individual hairs in erotic circles. He gave each one a tug before moving on to the next.  
  
     “Ow! What the fuck are you doing? It’s not a fucking garden!”  
  
     “But it _is_ a lovely bush. I just want to make sure all of tonight's fertilizer is evenly distributed so it stays that way.” He could almost see an eye-roll accompany the groan. “Do I detect vexation with the evening’s activities, Mr. Taylor? Too tired to continue?”  
  
     “I can keep going as long as you can, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
      _Such a foolish lad_. “Like the Energizer Bunny keeps on going and going? Or in your case, coming and coming?”  
  
      He pulled himself to a sitting position. “Tell you what I’m gonna do for you kid. Since you’ve been such a cooperative subject for our research, you deserve a little freedom.”  
  
                                                                                                                 * * *  
  
      _Thank God!_ Justin rotated his hands and ankles in the restraints and flexed his fingers and toes. At least there'd be a level playing field. Even better, Brian's provocative drawl sounded like verbal foreplay, a hint of a promise. And he liked that idea a lot.  
  
      Loosened by anticipation, he chattered nonstop. He hated his verbal diarrhea, but he'd more than make up for it when he was free. “You know, I never thought I’d be tired from fucking! This 'experiment' was fun and everything, and we really proved a point—I mean, _you_ did—it’ll be nice to get back to our normal depravities.” He gave a relieved laugh. But when greeted with silence, an intuitive thundercloud sailed past his consciousness. “Right?”  
  
      He sensed the gears turning in Brian’s head. The man would never give an advantage unless it benefited him. He was tenacious like a dog with a bone, and depending on whether or not you were the bone, it could work in your favor or against it. His upper lip dampened. “Um, Brian?”  
  
     “I said you deserved a _little_ freedom.”  
  
      His heart sank. But his cock and his nipples seemed to like the dangerous tone. God, he was so fucked up!  
  
     “Since I need you mobile and definitely flexible, I’m taking the cuffs off your ankles.” An insidious tongue circled his ear. “All the better to fuck you with my dick, Goldilocks. My very _hard_ dick!”

                                                                                                       THE CONSEQUENCE

                                                                                                               PART SIX                                                                

       Although common sense tried to convince him otherwise, Justin’s nervousness remained. Experience had taught him to expect the unexpected with Brian. The man had a hidden cache of emotional twists and turns, moods and fancies that he could summon at will and very often, Justin was the target.  
  
       Fingers journeyed down his right calf, grazed the instep, and brushed the sole of his foot with wispy strokes. He wriggled his leg to get away from the touch. Christ! He didn't sign up for tickling. Okay, so technically he didn't sign up for anything, but still.... If Master Kinney's alpha-male lesson in stamina included tickle torture, he was leaving. When he could.

       After the cuff was removed, gentle hands massaged the area and repeated the process on its twin. _God, so good!_ Finally free, he rotated his ankles, then drew his knees up, letting them fall apart in mindless abandon.  
  
       But his relief warred with deeper emotions. He wasn't going to wind up on top, in more ways than one. He wanted to see and touch Brian, to _experience_ him, and worse, he had only himself to blame for his predicament. He couldn't pick a winner.  
  
                                                                                                                  * * *  

       The longer Brian stared at the rosy dots of arousal on the ivory skin, the more his mouth watered. _Like ripe strawberries bathed in clotted cream_. What it was about this kid that made him so special? Why did his breathy whimpers and pleas thrill him more than others, make him ache for the screams he could drag out of him?  
  
“Brian?”  
  
       Yanked out of his reverie, he turned his attention back to the spread limbs and gave a primitive growl. The wanton sight had transferred higher reasoning to his penis-brain. He ripped the foil with his teeth, grateful Justin couldn’t see him fumble and almost tear the condom. With a fistful of damp, blond hair in each hand, he used his body like a shroud and teased the parched lips with his tongue. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

                                                                                                     

                                                                                                                  * * *  
       The distinctive sounds of the packet ripping open and the lube top flipping up was electric. As if on cue, Justin's cock twitched on his stomach and the muscles in his ass contracted. When Brian lowered his body, he shuddered at the skin-to-skin contact.

                                                                                   

      “Brian!”  
  
      “Do you want it?” Brian’s husky timbre sent a bolt of lighting to his dick.  
  
      “I—” What he _wanted_ was to scream.  
  
      “Do you want my hot and hard cock to stretch your little hole, to hammer your ass until you beg me to stop? But I wouldn't. I’d pound you harder, fuck you longer and _take_ you. You want that?”  
  
The deliciously lascivious words set him on fire. When strong hands spread him wide and raised his legs, he dug his heels into Brian's shoulders. “Fuck me!”

                                                                                                                                         
                                                                                                               * * *  
        Brian couldn’t help but smirk. “That’s the trouble with kids today. You’re in such a hurry to get to the end you can’t enjoy the ride. But you’re going to enjoy this one.”  
  
        He wanted to go slow and prolong the agony, but pre-cum had already pooled around his slit. At this rate, he'd fill the condom before he even started. Swollen with impatience, he breached the first ring of muscle without resistance. The ease gutted his discipline. He entered him in one ruthless stroke but held still when he caught the shocked expression and under-the-breath curse.                                                                                        

      “You okay?” He grimaced at his lack of control. _What an absurd oxymoron._ Justin and control didn’t belong in the same sentence.  
                                                                                                            

                                                                                                               * * *  
       The air pushed out of his lungs as Brian pushed in, hot as a knife. He scrunched his eyes at the burn and when the initial sting lessened, he locked his ankles around the muscular back. “Do it!”

                                                                                              

       The intruder pulled out then slammed back in with a bone-jarring thump that shot from his ass to the top of his head. The force folded his body almost in half, and the punishing rhythm chafed his dick as it rubbed against their stomachs, flesh to flesh. “Harder! Fuck—me—harder!”  
               
                                                                                                              * * *  
  
       The impassioned plea tested Brian's self-control. Again. He drove deeper and rougher, each thrust more savage than the one before, and the strangled cries were music to his ears. “Good! So fucking good!”

       Without missing a beat, he slipped a hand between them and tugged Justin's cock in time with the rapid-fire jabs on his bundle of nerves. One final squeeze and white heat spilled on his fingers.  
  
       The muscles clamped down on his dick, and the fizzing tension in his balls blew through him like a pressure cooker of mindless ecstasy. He spurted into the condom—with Justin's name on his lips.

                                                                                                    

 

Continued here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7357654>


End file.
